Recuérdame
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: *Universo Paralelo* HermionexDraco. Ella tiene recuerdos que la hacen llorar, esperando que recuerde. Pero, ¿Verdaderamente la olvidó? ¿O hay... otra razón? Ya sé asco de summary u.u. Sólo entren. One Shot.


**¡Hola a todos! Soy Tamami-chan, para los que no me conocen. (xDD Mi frase) Éste es un One Shot. De Draco x Hermione (Si no les gusta la pareja no lo vean). Desde hace mucho que había tenido esta idea, pero no lograba expresarlo en Word (¿? :3 Disfruten! (Y que tengan buen día) **_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de HP. _**Bien, aquí va: (Es algo triste oww):**

* * *

– aaa – Hablan.

"aaa" Cuando hablan en Flashback (Recuerdos)

_aaa Pensamientos._

* * *

**One Shot**

Título: Recuérdame

*-*Ç*-*Ç*-*Ç*-*

**POV Hermione.**

_Mi mundo se destruyó a pedazos al observarlo en el tren de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

_El adolescente, físicamente, era el mismo: con su cabello platinado, peinado prolijamente, para demostrar que era una persona 'importante'. Sus ojos eran grises, que mostraban frialdad. Ya no… No eres el mismo de antes ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Se burlaba de mis amigos, y luego, sus palabras atraviesan mi corazón, como si de una flecha se tratara._

– _Weasley, sabes que tu familia es tan pobre que ni siquiera pueden tener una mascota en buen estado –_

_Ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que defenderlos, como haría cualquier amigo. Era algo inevitable._

_– ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme, sangre sucia? Apártate de mi camino – Declaró con enfado, mirándome despectivamente, como una cucaracha._

_Al tratarme así, no tuve otra opción que responderle de la misma manera._

_Parezco masoquista, conservando los recuerdos felices entre tú y yo._

* * *

***Flashback***

[...Una niña castaña de cabello desordenado se hamacaba en un columpio de madera, tocando los pies descalzos en la arena. Su cara estaba oculta por su espesa melena, al mirar hacia el suelo, tratando de distraerse. Unas pequeñas gotas mojaron el suelo.

"¿De qué lloras? Exclamó una voz de niño, saliendo de una mata de arbustos.

Al sentirse descubierta, secó sus lágrimas con la manga.

"Mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños" Respondió, con la voz quebrada.

"Es que te veo triste. A mí no me gusta cuando la gente llora, se ve frágil y débil" Respondió fríamente

"No estaba llorando"

"Sí que lo estabas" Le reprochaba.

Al estar peleándose por una cosa sin importancia, la castaña empezó a olvidarse del motivo por el que se había deprimido. O más bien, alguien la estaba consolando, aunque no de la manera habitual.

Se empezó a reír de la nada.

"Eres muy gracioso" Declaró "Y gracias" Susurró, por lo bajo.

"No es nada" Y no me tienes que agradecer" Dijo el niño. "Me llamo Draco" Se presentó. Luego se dirigió hacia ella "¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger"

Al decir eso, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Mi madre me está llamando. Te veo luego"

Draco observó alejarse a la niña. Parecía haberse girado y gritarle, a lo lejos.

"Misma hora, el mismo lugar. ¿Sí?"

Asintió.

Cada día de la semana, ellos dos se reunían, y poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos. De una manera extraña, lo eran.

…

"Draco! Draco! ¡Me ha llegado la carta!" Exclamaba la castaña, emocionada.

El chico enfrente de ella tenía el rostro imperturbable. Parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo.

"Dime algo por lo menos" Dijo ella. Su cabello había crecido, y ya no tenía la misma cara aniñada de antes. Los ojos café lo observaban, sin cerrarlos ni por un segundo.

"Ok. No puedo no hablarte" Suspiró, con tristeza "Mi padre me ha dicho que me mudaré a una mansión. Está muy lejos. Eso quiere decir que…"

"¡No lo digas!" Lo interrumpió la chica "Yo me imaginaba que alguna vez pasaría esto… Pero no tan pronto…." Declaró, con pesadumbre "Entonces… ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó él, a su vez.

"Que no me olvidarás…"

En ese momento, vaciló. No quería hacerla llorar. No soportaba a nadie de esa manera. Y menos a ella. Así que le tomó la manó con confianza, sellando la promesa…]

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

_Trátame como siempre lo has hecho. No… nada de eso parece haber sucedido en lo más mínimo._

_Insulta a mis amigos, ya no me importa. Haz lo que quieras. Olvidarte será la única solución, nuestra relación ya se ha roto._

**POV Malfoy.**

_Desquitándome con Potter y sus idiotas amigos, eso es. Me enoja tanto que Hermione esté resguardándolos, siempre. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Herí sus sentimientos, al hacer ver como si nunca la hubiera recordado. Mi culpa, sólo mía._

* * *

***Flashback***

[Una casa muy moderna, espaciosa estaba en medio de dos casas pequeñas. Tenía muchas ventanas, y candelabros al estilo antiguo. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco.

"Draco. Ven aquí" Exclamó un hombre de cabello plateado.

"Sabes por qué te he llamado, ¿No es cierto?"

Él negó con su cabeza.

"Sé que en realidad lo sabes. Tu madre me ha contado que te has estado juntando con una muggle. Eso no está nada bien. Te lo diré una vez: sepárate de ella inmediatamente".

"Pero, padre…" Replicó.

"Nada de peros. Entiéndelo, somos una familia de gran prestigio. Los Malfoy son una raza de magos muy pura, no se permite excepciones de ningún tipo"

"Y si desobedeces, haré que encuentren a esa sangre sucia. No querrás que se lastime, ¿No?" Le silenció su padre.

'Hermione se sentirá muy sola… Aunque… es peor que la hieran por mi culpa. Estúpido status social. Estúpido padre. Les odio a todos.'

Tendré que despedirme de ella. Si hay algo que no lamente, es haberla conocido. Su sonrisa se había quedado grabada en mi mente. Era mandona; estudiosa, y trataba de no molestar a los demás con sus problemas personales, aunque no siempre lo lograba. Una persona maravillosa que nunca olvidaré. …]

***Fin flashback***

* * *

_Adiós… adiós, queridos recuerdos…_

_– Adiós Hermione, para siempre – Decía él._

_– Adiós Draco, para siempre – Decía ella._

* * *

**Fin One Shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Por una vez sentí lástima de Draco… xD Papá ta' enojado :c Espero que no haya quedado muy OC los dos uwu. En su mente lo dice, pero Malfoy es muy frío por fuera. **

**Denle a favoritos, si te gustó… Review plz! :3 **

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
